Please, Get Along
by SquickWrites
Summary: "Quite frankly?" Nitori lowered his voice to a whisper, standing his ground. "I don't have to give a single shit about you." He walked around Rin, opening the door. Rin was so confused. What was happening. "Goodbye." Nitori waved to him. "Get out, Rin."


"Yeah, I don't want to deal with this tonight." Nitori has his head propped on his hand, his upper body propped up by his elbow, and his entire mass propped up by his bed. He was reading a magazine that Gou had lent him.

"What?" Rin was yelling from the floor, glaring at the desk that he had just kicked, roaring and itching to fight.

Nitori rolled over on his other side, facing the wall. "I do not want to."

"What are you talking about?" Rin ran over to the bunk beds, peering over the mattress and glaring at Nitori's back. "Listen to me!"

Nitori snapped up in bed, staring Rin down. "Hey, you know what? In case you haven't noticed – I haven't had the best day either." He slammed back down onto his bed, opening the magazine again.

"Yeah, okay, _and_?"

"Look, all I'm saying," Nitori sighed, glancing at Rin. "Is that I would like a _bit_ of appreciation, on the slight chance that I have an off day."

"Oh _come on_." Rin lolled his head side to side. "You get upset like once every ever. I don't know what to do about that."

Now Nitori was kind of annoyed, and slid down the ladder. "You could try a little harder. I mean, I have to put up with your shit almost every day-"

"IT'S NOT SHIT"

"IT'S POINTLESS EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE."

"I HAD A HARD TIME IN AUSTRALIA."

"You made it hard for yourself." Nitori glared at Rin as he walked past him and sat at his desk. "And please realise, that I am doing you a _favour_ by putting up with this. I don't owe you anything."

"You don't owe me _anything_?!"

"No, actually, _you_ owe _me_!" Nitori huffed as he slammed some textbooks around. Purely for dramatic effect.

Rin was silent. Nitori was silent. A wind blew, shaking the window. Nitori was angry. He turned in his chair to face Rin, glaring. Rin was glaring back. Rin opened his mouth.

"Look, _Ai_." He gritted his teeth. "I don't know how to handle _you_, or your _bitch problems_."

Nitori's face never dropped. He smiled, a tight lipped smile, and then started to laugh.

"Uh-huh." He said, laughing to himself.

Rin was confused.

He was still laughing as he stood up. "You know what? Fuck you, _Rin_ Matsuoka!"

Rin was kind of scared. Nitori was approaching him.

"Fuck you, and _your_ testosterone filled _bitch_ problems!"

He was still laughing. Why was he so close.

He pushed Rin. Hard. Oh god.

"Because quite frankly?" Nitori lowered his voice to a whisper, standing his ground. "I don't have to give a single shit about you."

He walked around Rin, opening the door. Rin was so confused. What was happening.

"Goodbye." Nitori waved to him. "Get out, Rin."

He walked back around to the beds, not waiting for an answer. Rin answered him anyway. "The hell? I'm not _going_ anywhere! This is my room t-"

Nitori had pulled the blankets off of Rin's bed and thrown them in his face.

He pulled the blankets down, trying to yell again. "Nitori I'm not- _HRK!_"

The pillow was in his face, but it had not left Nitori's hands. A second later the pillow landed at his right arm, then his knees, then back up to his face at light speed, and Rin couldn't defend himself, and he was stumbling backward, and suddenly he was out in the hall. He dropped the pillow at Rin's feet

Nitori grabbed the door, blocking the entrance and still laughing. He had one last thing to say.

"Suck my dick."

The door slammed in Rin's face.

Okay, so it was 10:54 PM, and Rin was locked out of his room. He only had one option. He hated the option, but it was the only one. He did a full 180. The door was already open.

Seijuuro Mikoshiba in all his tanned, tank topped, flannel boxered, slightly disheveled, redheaded, bedheaded glory stood before him like an Adonis reaching out to save him from himself.

Rin could not bring himself to ask for help.

Seijuuro leaned against the door frame, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Rin stared at the ground, shrugging as he held his blanket and kicked his pillow. "Yeah."

Seijuuro nodded, moving to let Rin in. "Yeah."

The shorter boy trudged into Seijuuro's dimly lit room as the captain closed the door behind him. The two made eye contact for a second, then Seijuuro moseyed over to the water boiler he had set up on his desk.

"So." Seijuuro tried to make conversation, pouring the water into a pre-prepared mug. "Should I be getting used to this? This is the third time in two weeks that one of you has showed up here."

Rin accepted the mug as he sat down and wrapped himself in his blanket. "No."

Seijuuro nodded, pouring himself a cup. "So, in other words, yes."

"NO."

"Sh." Seijuuro hushed him. "We do not shout in the Mikoshiba Room."

"No." Rin whispered.

"Good." Seijuuro sat down across from Rin, closing his eyes as he crossed his legs. "Really though – do you guys need new room assignments? The board is usually pretty good about those things, but you two..."

Rin pouted. "No we do not need new room assignments. Besides, that isn't even a real thing."

"What? Getting a new roommate?" Seijuuro nodded. "Yes it is a thing. It is especially a thing if you need it."

"Oh man." Rin groaned, leaning back on his hands.

"What?"

"I wish I had known that."

"Why?"

"Does Nitori know that?"

"I don't know. He's a smart kid.

"Shit." Rin ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to hope he doesn't."

"What? So he doesn't switch out on you?" Seijuuro sipped his tea.

Rin growled.

"Hey, you wouldn't have to worry about that if you were nicer to him."

"I am _so_ nice to him!"

"Look – all I'm saying is that that kid is 168 centimeters, and whatever you did, you provoked him enough to swing on a guy who's got nine centimeters on him." Seijuuro paused, grinning. "And totally take him down."

"HIS TINY-"

"Down."

"His tiny little legs move at light speed on the ground. I couldn't keep up. He had an unfair advantage."

Seijuuro was drinking his tea when Rin said that and he laughed so hard he nearly choked. "You two usually compliment each other. What's going on?"

"Seriously, Captain, I'm not doing anything wron-"

The door slammed open. 168 centimeters of fury poured through the entrance. "HE'S SUCH APIECE OF SHIT, SEIJUURO."

Seijuuro had to put down his tea to stifle his laugh. Not that the situation was funny. It wasn't funny. But the thoughts in his mind were funny. Rin wasn't just _full_ of shit. He was a complete _piece_ of shit. No part of him was not shit.

Nitori and Rin made eye contact.

"Fucking-"

"Shit."

"Ai!" Seijuuro jumped up, whirling to Nitori in an instant and pulling him into the room. "So great of you to join us." He closed the door, sauntering over to pour another cup of tea. He was too ready for this.

"I knew you'd be here but really? Already?" Nitori hissed at his roommate.

"If you knew I'd be here, why the hell did you show up?" Rin pouted into his pillow.

Nitori shrugged, still standing at the door. "Oh, I don't know. It usually takes you a good twenty minutes to get past your penis and ask for help for once."

Seijuuro handed Nitori his mug, wrapping an arm aroun the boy's shoulders. "Well, we have safely reached the point where I can't tell if you're fighting or having pre-sex dirty talk."

"Sei-" Nitori growled.

But Seijuuro was guiding Nitori to the floor, across from Rin. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Ai."

And Rin was kind of fed up with this whole first name nickname thing they had going on, so he finally blurted, "Exactly what basis of friendship are you two on?"

"Huh?" Seijuuro raised an eyebrow as Nitori handed him his mug. "None, really, Matsuoka."

"Yeah." Nitori batted his eyelashes, and it became apparent that now he was doing this on purpose as he snuggled closer to Seijuuro. "What are you talking about, _senpai_?"

Rin was kind of pissed because Nitori knew full well that he'd called him Rin literally three minutes ago.

"Okay so I don't know what happened, and I really don't care. It's time for couple's therapy." Seijuuro sighed, setting his mug down. "Who wants to go first?"

"We aren't a couple." Rin spat.

Seijuuro waved the comment away. "Let's say roommate therapy, if that makes you feel more macho."

"Ha." Nitori said. It wasn't even a laugh. It was like, he literally said ha. As he wrapped Seijuuro's arm around himself. "Even _Sei_ called you out on it."

"I am so full of rage." Rin stated, staring holes into Nitori.

Nitori just stared back without faltering. "What for, _senpai_?"

Rin was so so angry. "Would you quit fucking with me? For like ten seconds?"

"What do you mean?" Nitori practically sang and emanated sparkles as he clung to Seijuuro's torso in 'fear'. "I wouldn't do anything to upset you, senpai!"

"Okay screw this." Rin stood up, ready to go back to the hall and sleep there if he had to.

Seijuuro grabbed his ankles, though, and gave him such a powerful glare that Rin sat right back down and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Let's try this again." Seijuuro sat up a bit straighter. "I don't know what your issues are, and really, I don't want to get any more involved than I already am. So, who is going to apologise first?"

Nitori sighed, twisting to lay on Seijuuro's lap. "To be honest? I would if I had anything to apologise for."

Seijuuro narrowed his eyes at the boy. "So beating him with a pillow and kicking him out isn't a reason to apologise?"

"It might have been if Rin wasn't being an asshole." Nitori rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at Seijuuro or Rin or anything really. "He's been pretty mean lately. It gets on my nerves."

"I didn't even know you HAD nerves until today!"

"_Vol_ume." Seijuuro hissed.

Rin sneered. "Besides, how come just one thing sets you off, now? How am I supposed to know what's going to piss you off? You don't give me any _hints_."

And Nitori was really fucking done with Rin trying to play the victim, so he snapped at him. "Here's a fucking clue! Stop insulting me on a daily basis and expecting me to be _fine_ with it." He lifted his head to look at Rin. "Like I already said – I don't _have to_ give a shit about you."

"I never _said_ you had to."

"But you _obviously_ want me to!"

"Obviously, _how_? When did I _ever_ go to you and say: Hey! Nitori! Suck up to me and suck my dick every now and then too! Also listen to all of my issues and give a shit about me!"

Seijuuro held a hand up. "Wait when did the dick sucking start?"

"You didn't _have_ to say it! I'm really fucking empathetic, okay? And that's what you need so I gave it to you!"

"I didn't _ask_ for any of this!"

"But the second I stop paying attention to you, you totally flip your shit! So _I'm_ the one that doesn't give any hints? How am I supposed to know whether you want me to care about you or not? Huh?" Nitori snrked. "_Please, senpai_, direct me to whatever reference you have to offer."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO."

"THEN LOWER YOUR GOD DAMN EXPECTATIONS!"

There was a lot of thumping from above, below, left, and right, almost simultaneously. Pissed boarding students were everywhere.

Seijuuro knocked on the floor a couple times, trying to appease the people before snapping at the two roommates. "The volume needs to go way down, right now."

"Sorry, Sei."

"I forgot, captain."

He sighed, lifting Nitori from his lap as he stood. "You two are having communication issues." He gestured to Rin, speaking to Nitori.. "This one's a needy bitch most of the time, but gets upset when you treat him like one at any other time." He then pointed to Nitori, glaring at Rin. "This one usually avoids being a needy bitch, but when he is one he really needs you to pay attention to him."

The roommates spoke in unison. "But what about when we're both-"

Seijuuro clapped his hands. "Then get upset, say mean things to each other, and have makeup sex later."

Rin grew red, and quickly retorted. "WE DO NOT HAVE SEX."

And everywhere, pissed boarding students shouted. "YES YOU DO."

Rin buried himself in his blanket.

"Is everyone okay now?" Seijuuro asked, placing his mug on the table. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Nitori stretched, yawning a bit. "I want to stay the night."

Seijuuro raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I want to spend the night here."

"You are not spending the night here without me."

"I don't need you to watch over me-"

"I am not letting you spend the night here with the older, tanned, wildly attractive, team captain who always seems to be the solution to your problems."

"Why? Are you worried?"

"Yes."

Seijuuro was staring at the two who were kind of arguing and kind of flirting on the floor. "I don't understand what is happening here."

"We're having a sleepover." Nitori confirmed, eyes locked with Rin's.

"The three of us." Rin agreed, staring back at Nitori.

The captain looked between the two of them, then sighed, giving up. "I can make hot chocolate."

"Sounds good." Nitori muttered, crawling over to Rin and settling in with him under his blanket. "We should stay up watching old cartoons, Sei. You'd like that, right?"

Seijuuro nodded preparing the cocoa powder. "I'm okay with that." He looked back at the two, practically radiating sexual tension beneath the blanket. They were taking his advice too soon. Way too soon. He was not comfortable.

"I am sleeping inbetween you two."

"What? Why?" Rin growled.

Seijuuro pointed a spoon in his direction, narrowing his eyes.

"No fornication."


End file.
